Lost Little Boy
by Arthurlover7
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are hunting in the woods and find a little 5 year old boy named Amhar and he claims that Arthur is his father... (I am not very good with this summery but I hope you like it anyway) the chapters will be short but I will update frequently. Takes place 5 years after 4x9 events not a lot of Arwen but some at the end. More father/son relationship.
1. Run!

**I know another story. I will finish the others but I just wanted to publish somthing and its there so here you go :)...**

* * *

"Run Amhar run! Run to Camelot, to your father King Arthur. He will help you, just say your mother is Guinevere and he will help you. Now you must run," Guinevere frantically to her 5 year old son, Amhar.

"There she is, lets get her," Amhar's eyes grew wide as he heard a bunch of men calling for his mother. She then looked over her shoulder.

"Amhar they don't know you are here so you must go to Camelot. Run to Camelot go to your father King Arthur. Remember just say my name and he will take care of you, I love you so much Amhar be careful. Head that way and dont look back, I love you so much." Guinevere reached down kissing the little boy before taking off the other way leading the bandits the other way from her son and Camelot.

"That way," Amhar ducked down to see the bandits run past him to where his mother is. He sat there for a little longer until all he heard was the birds chirping in the trees. Amhar then stood up an slowly began to make his way forward, scared that the mean men were going to jump out at him any minute.

Suddenly he looked up to see a boar staring at him. Amhar screamed as the boar began to charge at him. Amhar ran and covered his face screaming some more, then it was all still. He slowly opened one eye to see the boar laying on its side dead with an arrow in it's side.

"Merlin, did you hear that? It sounded like someone was screaming," a voice of a man said getting closer to Amhar. He backed up and ran to a bush, peaking out to see two men walking into view.

* * *

**I hope you like the beginning! Tell me what you think!**

**Love Arthurlover7**


	2. Boy in the bushes

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" Arthur frowned, _boars didn't sound like that? It sounds like a little boy's scream but that's ridiculous why would there be a little boy in the forest._

"Nice shot Sire," Merlin said walking up behind him. They then looked to the boar that was laying a couple feet away from them. Arthur walked over to the kill, still thinking about the scream he heard.

"Merlin did you hear that? It sounded like someone was screaming," Arthur said scanning the trees. He paused his eyes meeting another pair of ocean blue eyes. "Whoah," Arthur jumped back as the eyes closed and there was a little bit of scrambling. "Merlin did you hear that? Did you see that?" Arthur asked scanning the undergrowth again.

"Are you sure you are all right my lord? I mean being King of Camelot you do have a big imagination sire. Are you sure you are not seeing..." Merlin trailed off seeing a something behind Arthur. Arthur turned around and gasped, seeing a little boy no more than five standing in the bushes with wide eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself little boy?" Arthur said bending down to his level. "Are you lost? Where is your family?"

* * *

**sorry this chapter is a little shorter this time but I hope you like this so far :)**

**Love, Arthurlover7**


	3. Shocking News

Amhar could only stare at the man with the blonde hair. Arthur king of Camelot his mother had said, is your father. "Im Amhar...You Artur?" he asked looking up at the man bending down, talking to him.

"Yes, I'm Arthur king of Camelot," Arthur said confused. Amhar let out a sigh of relief and rushed forward wrapping his arms around Arthur. Startled Arthur held him in a hug glancing up at Merlin in confusion.

"I thought it would be hard to find you," Amhar mumbled tears coming to his eyes, "will you help me get mommy back? So we can be a family again, all of us?"

_What is this little boy talking about? All of us what does he mean? _Arthur thought even more lost and confused then before. "What do you mean Amhar? I don't understand," Arthur said wiping his tears.

"Mummy said daddy lived in Camelot and all I have to so was say Guinevere and she said you were daddy and you would help me," Amhar said staring into a shocked Arthur. "Please help me get mummy back, mean men chase us and take her away. She said for me to run to Camelot and find king Artur," Arthur stared at the little boy, not believing his ears. This was Guinevere's ...his son? She was pregnant when banished her? "Please help my get mommy back daddy," Amhar cried putting a hand on Arthur's face.

Instead of replying Arthur wrapped his arms around Amhar and stood up with the little boy clinging to him. "I will see what I can do," Arthur murmured softly, still not believing that this boy was his son. "Merlin lets go back to Camelot," Arthur said heading back to the horses.

* * *

**tell me what you think :) was that good? I hope you like it :)**

**Love, Arthurlover7**


	4. Protective Dad

**Ok I think this chapter is a little longer then others...**

* * *

As they rode back to Camelot, Arthur's mind was buzzing with questions. _Five years and now a little boy pops put of nowhere claiming that he, Arthur was his father and that he Arthur had a son...an heir to the throne. _Arthur sighed heavily looking down at the little boy clinging to his arm, leaned against him sleeping as they rode on.

"Arthur he kind of looks like you, Guin-her too," Merlin said pulling his horse ahead of Arthur's to take another look at Amhar.

"Merlin it does not make any sense. He just pops out of nowhere claiming he is my son. I mean you have to find that suspicious right?"

"We'll judging by the looks of things you are already attached to him and he to you. For all we know she could have been pregnant right?"

"Merlin I am not attached to him-"

"Really? Ok hand him over and let him ride with me so you than think strait. I can watch over him for you," Merlin said pulling his horse closer to Arthur's and reaching over for the little boy.

"No Merlin stop it. You will scare him," Arthur said protectively, leading his horse from Merlins.

"See I told you so."

"Shut up Merlin. Hopefully Gaius can tell us more. If anyone knew, it would have been him."

"Arthur he would have told me. He never keeps..." Merlin trailed off thinking of the strange behavior Gaius had during the first week Guinevere had left five years ago. "If he tells us the truth I'm going to kill him," Merlin grumbled to himself. Sighing Arthur looked back down at Amhar thinking that if Gaius wouldn't tell Merlin it could be possible that this boy was his son.

* * *

**Ok I know that these chapters are not long but this is just going to be one of my fictions where there is smaller chapters but more updates. And now what do you think so far? Next one will be a snippet of what happened to Guinevere :)**

**Please read and review and enjoy!**

**love Arthurlover7**


	5. In the Unknown & Arriving at Camelot

Guinevere clutched her ankle, binding it with some of her already tattered clothing. _At least Amhar is safe, _she thought thinking about her poor son. Amhar was so scared but Guinevere knew that sending him to Arthur would be better then leaving him to Morgana's wrath.

Once she left him in the forest Guinevere ran for her life but did not get very far because she tripped and fell spraining her ankle. Helios caught her easily because of her new injury and now was chained to a wall in a heavily guarded jail cell and had no idea where she was. _Oh Arthur please find Amhar and take care of him, _she silently pleaded to him as she began to cry to herself, fearing for her son and her own life.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up Amhar. We are in Camelot now," a soft voice said, waking Amhar from his slumber. Groaning and still feeling sleepy Amhar lifted his head to see a village and people walking all around him.

"This looks like a fun place to live," mumbled Amhar as he looked up at Arthur sleepily. They then soon entered the courtyard with the grand castle in front of them. Amhar's eyes widened at seeing the big place where his father lives. "We are going here?" he asked.

"Yes we are going to the castle. Now come on. Lets get you to bed," Arthur said dismounting from the horse and turned around reaching for Amhar. Smiling Amhar nodded his head and reached to Arthur who helped him off the saddle of the horse. He then wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, closing his eyes and laying his head on Arthur's shoulder as Arthur walked him inside the castle.

"Thank you daddy," Amhar mumbled drifting off to sleep again as easily as falling asleep on the ride to Camelot.

* * *

"Sire where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you...who is that?" As soon as Arthur stepped through the castle doors he was surrounded by his knights Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan. Feeling Amhar begin to squirm against him at all the noise and tighten his grip on Arthur, he put his lips to his mouth shushing the knights immediately.

"Shh, be quiet," whispered Arthur, pointing to the boy in his arms. "Meet me in the throne room and I will answer all your questions. I will be right back," Arthur said turning to the direction of his chambers. Once in his chambers Arthur laid Amhar down on the bed and softly tucked him into the blankets before heading outside his door to the throne room where his knights were waiting for him.

* * *

**Ok so this is a little longer then the other chapters and I hope you are all satisfied with this :) I am sorry that all my readers are disappointed with the chapter length. But I thought having one story with a little less length would be ok...so please if you are reviewing answer this question for me please...**

**Are you disappointed in the chapter length because you want to read more? or because you don't like the change of me as an Author writing a smaller story because you are used to my longer stories? Or can you just tell me why you don't like the chapter length?**

**I am sorry to disappoint you and if my readers want to have longer chapters then I will give it to them If you all really want it. Anyways thank you for sticking with me and I finally have the Love Burn Bracelet Fiction going and I hope to have another chapter up today :)**

**Love Arthurlover7**


	6. The Truth

**Authors note...**

**A couple of reviews asked a question of Arthur not "believing" that Amhar would not be his real son but I wasn't saying that he acually did not believe it but just saying it as an expression of "OMG I can not believe this is happening to me" but he does believe it but its just surprising and shocking to him.**

**i hope this gave you reviewers that had questions about this a better View of it :) but if not please message me and I can try to explain it better, thanks :)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)...**

* * *

After tucking Amhar in Arthur made his way to the council chambers where his knights were waiting for him. "Did Merlin fetch Gaius?" Arthur asked looking around, and not seeing his manservant in the room.

"Yes my Lord, but who was that little boy? The one you were holding?" Leon asked.

"I have to speak with Gaius first. Hopefully he can tell us more when Merlin returns with him," Arthur replied not answering Leon's direct questions. A couple of minutes later Merlin entered the door way with an out of breath Gaius right behind him. Once he was in the room Arthur immediately began to question the older man. "Is it true Gaius? Please tell me that Guinevere was not pregnant when I...just please tell me it's not true."

The physician froze, staying silent as Arthur continued to question him. "W-why do you ask Sire?" Gaius said finally as Arthur's face began to pale.

"Gaius...was she...could it have been possible for Guinevere to have been p-pregnant?"

"Sire why-"

"Gaius? Was she?"

"...huh-huh. Yes my Lord, Guinevere was with child when you banished her from Camelot. She found out the morning after you proposed. She wanted it to be a suprise wedding gift for you, but she swore me to secrecy."

Twice in one day Arthur could not believe his ears and what he was hearing...but it was all true. The little boy in his chambers was his son and Guinevere...Guinevere! "Oh my darling," Arthur whispered sadly sinking to the ground and buried his face in his hands. After a while Arthur finally stood up facing Gaius. "Is there anything else you are not telling me?" he snapped.

"Uh...My Lord...er..." Gaius mumbled exchanging a glance with Merlin.

The Kings anger grew, not missing their exchange. "What else Gaius? Merlin? What else are you hiding from me?"

"My Lord, I don't think you will want to find out..." Gaius replied hesitantly.

"Tell me Gaius," Arthur snapped.

"Guinevere was enchanted and Lancelot was a creature of magic influenced by Morgana to keep Guinevere off the throne of Camelot and to break up your wedding." Arthur froze, turning around and looking at Merlin.

"What was that Merlin?" asked the King.

"Guinevere was enchanted Arthur and Lancelot was a magical creature called a shade. It's a creature that takes the form of any living soul and does the bidding of whoever conjured the creature. Morgana couldn't stand the thought of Gwen being on Camelot's throne so she decided to enchant her and make it seem like she betrayed you so that you would not marry her," Merlin said slowly not meeting Arthur's eyes.

"So...your saying that...Guinevere never...she never betrayed me that night? That its because of Morgana I'm not married to..." Arthur whispered quietly sinking into his throne and covered his face again.

"I'm sorry Sire," Gaius said, bowing his head.

"What have we done," whispered Leon with his head bowed before looking over at the other knights who had shocked looks on their faces.

"None of us believed her," Gwaine said sadly.

"Not even me...I should have been there for her, my own sister," Elyan mumbled.

"We all should have listened to her," Arthur said finally looking up to see his knights nodding in agreement. "We must find her. I want each of you to take a patrol and scour the territory in each direction and I will tell everyone to keep a look out."

"Of course my lord," Leon said bowing his head and beckoned the knights to head out. But before they reached the door it opened on its own revealing Agrivaine standing there with his arm grasping a little boy and dragged him into the throne room.

Arthur stood up immediately, recognizing the boys blonde hair blue frightened blue eyes. "What the hell are you doing Uncle?" Arthur yelled, seeing Amhar squirm in his uncles grasp. "Let him go..."

* * *

**Don-don-don...**

**what do you think? Agrivaine? Arthur and finding out the truth? Everything? Let me know? I wanted give you a long and fun update with a cliffhanger :)**

**I hope you like it :) please read and review, sorry for not updating more frequently...I have been dealing with alot of issues at home so please forgive me...but I will try to write more. Please read and review!**

**See You Soon!**

**Love Arthurlover7**


	7. Terrors and A Promise

**Ok your not going to believe this but LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Yay! I felt really nice tonight so enjoy this LONG ONE :D**

* * *

_The little boy sat terrified as he watched the evil man get closer to his mother. "Mommy nooo," he cried as she gave another scream. The evil man, laughing at each new blow to his mother..."no no no" Amhar yelled. "NO..."_

* * *

"No, mother no," Amhar yelled again sitting up I and breathing heavily. "M-mommy? D-daddy?" he called looking around and shaking hard, not seeing his parents anywhere. Scared Amhar jumped out of bed and ran out of the unfamiliar room, into a hallway.

"Hello? Hello? Mommy? Daddy? Anyone? Hello," the young boy called running through the empty corridors crying and terrified. Glancing around again he looked up seeing a man with black hair walking by. Amhar froze in place as the man spotted him and began walking towards Amhar.

"What are you doing here you filthy little common boy? Don't you know that your not allowed in the palace? You need to come with me," he said annoyed. But when Amhar shook his head and turned to run away the man reached forward, wrenching Amhar to the floor on his back.

"Ow you meanie. You are mean my daddy will be mad if you hurt me you bully," Amhar cried releasing more tears While fighting his way from Agrivaine's grip.

"Get up filthy boy," he said throwing Amhar to his feet. He then began to drag him though the corridor and down so me stairs into another hallway.

"Ow your hurting me you bully. Ow stop let me go," Amhar sobbed still struggling in the man's strong grip. Boom! Suddenly doors were thrown open causing Amhar to jump in alarm as he was dragged into another room. Still crying Amhar squirmed harder hearing strange voices of other men in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing Uncle? Let him go," Arthur yelled walking to where Agrivaine was holding Amhar.

"But Sire he was-"

"I said release him now," Arthur snapped glaring at his Uncle while still keeping an eye on Amhar. Sighing heavily Agrivaine slowly released his hold on Amhar.

"Artur," Amhar cried running up to the king and jumping into his open arms. Clinging to him Amhar burrowed his face into Arthur's shoulder, feeling secure and safe.

"Calm down Amhar your fine," Arthur whispered into his ear holding the boy tightly.

"My Lord that common boy has been misbehaving. I think a punishment of spending the night in the cells should be in order," Agrivaine said glaring at Amhar.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO INTO THE CELLS! PLEASE," Amhar yelled holding onto Arthur tighter.

"Uncle, he is a boy. He has done nothing," Arthur said stepping back away from his Uncle and hoping to calm his son down. "I think you should just leave, your frightening him."

"My lord it's a common boy. Why do you care what happens to him?" Agrivaine asked confused that Arthur would take this filthy boys side.

"Your wrong Agrivaine I care about him, like a father would a son. Because...he is my...my son."

"What? Sire you must be joking," Agrivaine scoffed glancing from the boy in Arthur's arms to the king himself and back again. The smile from Agrivaine's face fell as he began to see the resemblence, both blonde with blue eyes and the same face structure.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Elyan said interrupting Agrivaine's thoughts and turning onto Arthur. "If that's your son then where is his mother? My sister? Because if he is here then how is it that Guinevere is not?" Elyan asked, seeing some of his sisters features in the boy and the resemblance of Amhar and Arthur.

"It's not my daddy's fault the evil man's warriors chased mommy." Amhar pipped up, shakily before Arthur could say anything. "I don't know why they wanted mommy but the evil witch said that she was the key to Arturs downfall."

"Morgana must have found her," Gwaine said exchanging glances with Leon.

"I wonder who the evil man is? Can you tell us more about him Amhar?" Gaius asked as everyone looked at Amhar.

"H-he is bad. When mommy was taken I was sneaky and stayed with her without being seen. I watched h-him...a-a-and...he...was being so mean to her. He h-hurt her a-and," Amar stuttered shaking some more and hiding his face into Arthur again.

"It's alright Amhar. You don't have to tell us right now," Arthur said soothingly rubbing his back. "I'm going to take Amhar to my chambers and don't send the search party yet until we know more. Keep a lookout, we know that Morgana is involved somehow and some warlord that has Guinevere at his mercy so we must be cautious." Arthur said nodding to his knights and Agrivane before heading out of the room with Amhar.

* * *

Once Arthur arrived at his chambers he stood around with Amhar still in his arms, unsure of what to do. Amhar was still trembling from his scare earlier so Arthur knew that setting the boy down was not a good idea. He then glanced around the room hoping to find something that could occupy the boy but nothing came to mind. So instead Arthur paced the room, humming a song that Guinevere taught him to himself and Amhar. As time went by the little boy was soon fast asleep against his shoulder and still holding onto Arthur just as tightly as before.

About ten minutes later Arthur finally noticed that Amhar was in a more relaxed posture and softly snoring against him. Feeling a little sleepy as well Arthur laid Amhar down on the bed again before heading to his dresser and pulling on a night tunic and breeches. Once he was changed, Arthur slowly made his way back to the bed and groaned seeing Amhar sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You should be sleeping," Arthur said crawling into the bed beside him.

"I-I had a bad dream about mommy," Amhar said, scooting closer to Arthur and laid his head on his chest. "Will she be ok?" he asked quietly.

"Don't worry you will see her again. I can promise you that," Arthur said wrapping his arms around him, holding Amhar closer to him and settling themselves into the sheets.

"Thank you daddy," Amhar whispered sleepily, drifting off to sleep again snuggling closer to Arthur. Watching his sleeping boy Arthur's mind drifted to Guinevere and how she was doing. He would rescue her and see her again until his last breath, no matter what it takes. And above all he would make sure that Amhar got his mother back. With these thoughts Arthur was soon asleep dreaming about his reunion with Guinevere.

* * *

**I really hope that the ending was not too cheesy for you...I think it is a little cheesy but I hope you all like it :) **

**OMG WOW I just realized that this is 1000+ word chapter. Longest part in this story yet wow. I so did not mean to write this much. Wow, well I'm sure that all of you (my readers) are happy about this long chapter :) I just could not find a stopping point.**

**so what do you think? Agrivaine and Amhar? Arthur handling the situation? Amhar and Arthur's father/son cuddling in the bed? (I personally liked that :) **

**What about the information about Guinevere and the evil man and his bandits... I wonder... Does anyone have an idea who the evil man is? Amhar does not know his name... But do you know? Who can guess?**

**I may update again tonight because I have more of this story written on paper! YAY! See you real soon! Happy writting! Love you all and thank you for reading, and reviewing! I appreciate it :)**

**Love you all! Love, Arthurlover7**

**PS if you are reading my "Love Burn Bracelet" story another chapter is up in that story. I KNOW FINALLY :) please check that out and read and review! Thank you so much!**


	8. The Plan and a Note

"Who goes there?" A Saxon asked the lone rider as he galloped into view of the castle.

"It is I, Lord Agrivaine. I bring news to the Lady Morgana," Agrivaine said steering his horse past the guard and into the courtyard. He then dismounted and made his way to the dining hall where he knew Morgana and her other ally Helios the warlord were dining.

"Ah, Agrivaine food news I hope," Morgana said from the head of the table as he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry my Lady but no, there is an even bigger importance then the map of the Camelot tunnels," Agrivaine said. For the past couple weeks Agrivaine had been trying to get plans so they could overtake Camelot. But after finding out about Arthur's son he decided that Morgana had to be told as soon as possible. "Helios did your men catch her?" Argrivaine asked turning to Helios.

"Yes she is under lock and key. And there is no way possible for her to escape," Helios replied with a sneer.

"Agrivaine why are you here then? We need those plans," Morgana said angrily.

"Did you know that Arthur has a son?" Agrivaine asked dully.

"WHAT? Arthur does not have a son. You said he never married after... NO. He can't have a son no. That will foil everything, how could she. Are you sure?" Morgana asked her anger growing.

"Saw him with my own eyes. He looked about 5 years old and he had blue eyes and blonde hair with her skin color," Agrivaine said.

"How could she? NNNNOOOO, I will not allow this," Morgana bellowed standing from her seat. She then stomped her way out of the room to the dungeons. Exchanging glances, Helios and Agrivaine stood up and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Guinevere jumped as the dungeon door burst open revealing Morgana, Helios and...Agrivaine? Guinevere narrowed her eyes as he stared at her, she always knew he was a traitor. "Nice to see you Morgana," Guinevere said meeting the witches icy stare.

"Guinevere darling, it's there something you forgot to mention to us? Like your little bundle of joy for example?" Morgana asked sarcastically.

"Morgana if you touch him I will kill you," Guinevere spat fearing for her son.

"Oh my dear if only he was here with us, but that would be too easy. I was actually coming to tell you that we are going on a little...trip. Won't it be nice for you to get out of that horrible dungeon and go say hello to some old friends. Like Arthur, the knights, your brother and even your son," Morgana said with a sneer.

Guinevere's eyes narrowed, what was Morgana playing at? She then stiffened up when she saw Morgana nod to Helios. Smiling Helios moved forward wrenching her to her feet and into his iron grip, holding her close. Struggling Guinevere saw lust and pleasure in his eyes as he moved his face next to hers. "We get to spend more time together sweetheart. Won't that be wonderful?" he said with a sneer, holding her even tighter.

Morgana smiled seeing Guinevere struggle in Helio's grasp. Arthur would enjoy this she thought, thinking of how enraged her brother could get about Guinevere. "Helios make sure that her hands are bound and her mouth gagged when we ride out. I can't have her try anything when we get to Camelot," Morgana said glancing at Helios.

"Don't worry Morgana, we will be as close as ever on the journey. Come sweetheart we must feet ready to meet your friends," Helios said to Guinevere, kissing her cheek before dragging her from the room, followed by Agrivaine. Smiling Morgana followed them from the room, excited to see the events unfold.

* * *

"Aaaahhhh Mommy!" Arthur awoke with a start to see Amhar sitting up shivering and crying out for his mother. Arthur sat up quickly, pulling the sobbing boy into his arms as Amhar clutched his tunic still mumbling mummy.

"Shh Amhar it's ok. It was only a dream, just a dream," Arthur whispered softly trying to calm him down.

"The evil man made mummy kiss him and he hurt her. And he was laughing at her being hurt," Amhar said releasing more tears.

"Amhar is was only a dream," Arthur said again rubbing Amhars back gently. _Knock, knock, knock. _Arthur felt Amhar jump next to him as a knock came from the door. "One second," Arthur shouted hopping out of bed and picked Amhar up in his arms before making his way to the door. "Yes," Arthur sacked opening the door to see Percival, Leon, Elyan and Gwaine standing there.

"Arthur, this letter came for you," Leon said handing Arthur a piece of parchment. Curious Arthur opened the letter and began to read it.

_**My Dear Brother,**_

_**If you ever want to see her again, you will meet me in the dark forest at dusk.**_

_**Morgana Pendragon**_

_**PS I look forward to meeting my new nephew.**_

Amhar gave terrified scream as he read the note over Arthur's shoulder and held onto him tighter, hiding his face into the crook of Arthur's neck. "Prepare the horses and gather a dozen men. Be ready to leave as soon as possible," Arthur said quickly handing the note to the knights as they all read it. "I will meet you in the courtyard," Arthur said again dismissing the knights as they began to make their way to the armory.

"Daddy will mummy die?" Amhar asked as Arthur headed back into his chambers and began to place his armor on. Sighing heavily Arthur placed the last of his armor on before picking up the boy in his arms again.

"Amhar I promised you that you will see your mother again and you will." Arthur vowed before taking him out of the room and down to the courtyard where the knights were waiting.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I know the ending is a little wierd but that's where it ended.**

**so Agrivaine and Morgana's meeting? Helios and Guinevere? The note from Morgana? Arthur and Amhar? Tell me everything!**

**next chapter Arthur sees Guinevere :) reunion :D**

**Love you all. Happy Writing!**

**Love Arthurlover7**


	9. A meeting in the forest

In the Forest Clearing

Arthur scanned the trees once again looking for Morgana but she was still nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" Arthur asked aloud looking at Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan, who were beside him on their horses and on edge scanning the tree's as well. He then looked down at Amhar who was clutching Arthur's arm as it was wrapped around the little boy's waist.

Arthur sighed heavily almost regretting to allow his son to come along. But as they were leaving Amhar came running out of the castle begging to come and help save mummy. Arthur tried to tell him it was dangerous but Amhar would not budge and held on to him tight refusing to allow Arthur to leave without him. So Arthur finally gave into his son's wishes and allowed him to come only because he would also be safer with Arthur and his best knights then at the castle.

"Huh!" Arthur's thoughts snapped back to reality as Amhar stiffened up and held Arthur's arm tighter as he looked strait into the bushes to Arthur's right. He then tightened his grip on his son pulling him closer and backed his horse so that he was surrounded by his knights again. Suddenly there was movement in the bushes and two horses came into view with about a dozen men on foot. Arthur's eyes widened as he saw his Uncle perched atop the first horse and he then heard the words of "traitor" coming from Gwaine behind him.

Arthur then signaled his hand up to silence the knights as he saw Morgana on the other horse and met her eyes. He felt Amhar stiffen again as Morgana's gaze move to him. Protectively Arthur brought his horse further back and glared at Morgana. "Hello my dear brother," she sneered.

"Morgana," Arthur said glaring back at her. "Where is Guinevere?"

Sneering again Morgana smiled slowly. "Oh she will be along, Helios..." she called into the bushes behind her. Arthur grimaced hearing the warlords name and getting a bad feeling in his stomach. The bushes moved again and Amhar gave a terrified scream as two people moved into view.

"Guinevere..." Arthur whispered to himself as he saw Helios bring Guinevere into the clearing. She was gagged at the mouth and her hands were bound, but worst of all was the person next to her. Helios the warlord had his arms wrapped around Guinevere holding her close to him and then he laid his chin next to her face grinning at the knights standing across of them.

"Get away from her you bastard," Elyan yelled surging his horse forward. Luckily Percival and Leon grabbed his reigns stopping him from rushing to his sister. Arthur then moved his horse towards Elyans and laid a hand on his friend and fellow knight.

"Elyan calm down. Now is not the time," Arthur hissed in the knights ear as he glared at Helios. After a minute Elyan nodded to Arthur and slowly drew into a relaxed but stiff posture, his eyes never leaving his sister. Making sure Elyan was still being held back by Percival and Leon, Arthur resumed his place in the line facing Morgana, Agrivaine and Helios.

"Let the games begin," Morgana sneered as thunder crackled and rain began to fall.

* * *

**Well how do you like that? I hope this was a good chapter and chaos will erupt next chapter :) **

**And I may not be updating for a while because I am going to Sunriver for a week from this Friday the 25th to August 2nd so I will not be around until the 3rd of August.**

**I hope this adds to a good climax for the story :) I will add more updates when I return :) but for now enjoy this chapter :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YOU SOON :)**

**Love Arthurlover7**


	10. The Decision

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I have Now started school but I will start updating more now because I have the time. Thanks for following and being patient with me. But here is the update :) enjoy.**

* * *

**previously**

_"Guinevere..." Arthur whispered to himself as he saw Helios bring Guinevere into the clearing. She was gagged at the mouth and her hands were bound, but worst of all was the person next to her. Helios the warlord had his arms wrapped around Guinevere holding her close to him and then he laid his chin next to her face grinning at the knights standing across of them._

_"Get away from her you bastard," Elyan yelled surging his horse forward. Luckily Percival and Leon grabbed his reigns stopping him from rushing to his sister. Arthur then moved his horse towards Elyans and laid a hand on his friend and fellow knight._

_"Elyan calm down. Now is not the time," Arthur hissed in the knights ear as he glared at Helios. After a minute Elyan nodded to Arthur and slowly drew into a relaxed but stiff posture, his eyes never leaving his sister. Making sure Elyan was still being held back by Percival and Leon, Arthur resumed his place in the line facing Morgana, Agrivaine and Helios._

_"Let the games begin," Morgana sneered as thunder crackled and rain began to fall._

After a long time of silence facing each other in the storm, Morgana began to speak again. "So brother, how long has it been? Five years?"

"Are you really trying to make small talk Morgana?" Arthur snapped back trying to keep his anger under control as his eyes were locked on Guinevere in Helios's grasp.

"Well Arthur if you would rather not chat...I shall just get to the point. I want your throne and you want the whore that you banished from Camelot. Does that seem like a fair trade?" Morgana asked sneering as he glowered at her, glancing from Guinevere to her and back again.

"Morgana she never betrayed me and you know it. It was your plan to use Lancelot to drive between us so that Guinevere would not become Queen," Arthur said meeting her gaze.

"Congratulations Arthur. You finally figured out that the sweet handmaiden who fell in love with you would never betray you. But too bad that she is going to pay the price for your horrible trust issues" Morgana said smugly.

Arthur frowned wondering what on earth Morgana was talking about. He then jumped as Amhar gave a scream of terror squeezing Arthur's hand tightly. Arthur then looked up seeing Helios and Guinevere gone from the clearing. "Morgana you let her go" Arthur yelled surging his horse forward his temper coming out. He then felt Leon and Gwaine hold him back trying to keep him at bay.

"Better listen to your knights brother" Morgana said looking behind her as Guinevere grave about a scream throughout the forest. "Or she will suffer more."

"D-daddy," Amhar sobbed pulling on Arthur's arm. Arthur fumed pulling back a little in a stiff posture glaring at Morgana.

"Make me Queen and I will let her go" Morgana sneered.

Arthur stared at Morgana, make her queen? But Camelot would be in ruins with her ruling, however Guinevere could die and he can't live without her. He then heard another scream from Guinevere and sighed heavily before answering.

"Alright Morgana, you win. If you let her go...I will make you Queen of Camelot"

* * *

**Don Don Don...**

**well what do you think will happen now? sorry to make this soo suspenseful... But we'll I love giving you guys cliff hangers :)**

**love Arthurlover7**


End file.
